The Unknown Soldier
by The Cat Crusader
Summary: post Beast Wars/songfic ish - While vacationing on one of Hawaii's many islands, Emily White discovers something that might have been her future in another place and time... -updated-


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Armada or Beast Wars or Breaking Benjamin's song "Unknown Soldier".

**AN:** Okay, so I was listening to the song mentioned above and I was thinking how much I wanted to do a tribute to Terrorsaur with this song when this plot bunny was born... right in the middle of my math lesson on complimentary and supplementary angles and all that jazz. Anyway, this little bunny just wouldn't leave me alone so, after I came home from my daily activities, I went straight to my computer and jotted this down. So, after sprucing it up a tad, here y'all go. Enjoy!

**The Unknown Soldier**

"Emily, careful around the rocks! One wrong move and you'll get some nasty cuts."

"I know dad!"

Rad White shook his head as he watched his 17 year old daughter walk casually among the volcanic rocks. Sometimes, she had such an adventurous and invincible spirit. But knowing that she would most likely be fine, he turned to his only son, Ken, who was showing him an interesting looking rock.

Emily walked along, examining the ground before her with soft, hazel eyes. A cool, salty breeze from the near by sea was blowing her short, dirty blond hair into her face. She quickly tucked the loose strands behind her ears and continued her quest along the long cooled lava field.

Her family was on vacation visiting the islands of Hawaii. Today, they were seeing one of the numerous volcano fields.

Emily continued along and into a section of forest this end of the flow oozed into. The palm trees and other brush had been burned away when the lava was hot and she wondered how many animals might have died when the volcano erupted. Suddenly, the girl stopped dead in her tracks.

Almost right in front of her, there seemed to be a body laying on its back in the cooled molten rock. She stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the figure. She studied every inch of what she could make out from a distance. She saw that this wasn't a human body. However, the thing did look like a person; two arms, two legs, a humanistic face. It almost looked like somebody wearing a costume or weird armor.

**Borderline**

**Dead inside**

**I don't mind**

**Falling to pieces**

Then finally, she crept forward and took a closer look at it. That was when she realized that this thing was made of metal. It was a robot!

Her curiosity perked, she went and knelt beside the robot. "Where did it come from?" she wondered allowed. As she further examined her strange find, she noticed that there was some kind of gun clenched tight in its right hand. She also noticed that the robot looked partially melted. Well duh! It's sitting in hardened magma. Maybe it had been caught in the eruption.

**Coming in**

**Violin**

**Let's begin feeding the sickness**

Emily shifted a little nearer. She wondered if he was dead. Wait, he? Well, it looked like a he. Her eyes roamed up and down the body and she noted that to robot was mostly red and grey from what she could see besides the burnt and scorched areas, which were many. The head looked like he was wearing a helmet and had a small crest like decoration running from his forehead to the back of his head. The eyes were black and lifeless.

"What happened to you?" she asked him, though she knew he wouldn't answer.

**How do I simplify?**

**Dislocate**

**The enemy's on the way!**

**Show me what it's like to dream in black and white**

**So I can leave this world tonight!**

Then, despite herself, she reached out a hand touched the figure's white-ish face. She was surprised at how soft his face was for being metal. She gingerly caressed the cheek with her slender fingers and looked into the cold, dark eyes. A look of utter agony was etched into his featured, his lips drawn back in a snarl, baring its teeth. The robot sported a set of fangs though not large. Perhaps they were only for show; for a fierce appearance.

**Full of fear**

**Ever clear**

**I'll be here fighting forever**

Something in his face told Emily that this robot had seen and done many terrible things when it was functional. He had been a warrior and fought innumerable battles judging by the weapon. He could have been an assassin or a scout. He could have killed many. The sight almost made her want to cry.

**Curious**

**Venomous**

**You'll find me climbing to heaven**

Her fingers dragged down his cheek and to his lips. They were soft and warm, almost as if this being were still alive.

**Nevermind**

**Turn back time**

**You'll be fine**

**I will get left behind!**

**Show me what it's like to dream in black and white**

**So I can leave this world tonight!**

But the girl's investigation of this robot was cut to an end.

"Emily! Where are you?!" her mother called from an unseen location.

"Coming!" the girl replied and gave the red robot one last look. "Goodbye." she murmured and, despite her better judgment and dignity, she lent over and gave him a gentle kiss to the cheek. Something inside told her that this being needed some loving. She then put a hand to his chest and her other over her heart in a farewell salute worthy of a soldier and stood up. "Rest in peace..." she breathed and slowly walked away and back to her family.

**It only hurts just once...**

**They're only broken bones...**

**Hide the hate inside...**

Emily didn't look back as she left hence she did not see the eyes of the robot flicker then steadily glow blood red...

**Show me what it's like to dream in black and white**

**So I can leave this world tonight!**

**Holding on too tight**

**Bring me the breath of life**

**So I can leave this world behind!**

**AN:** No, I will not be continuing this. I already have a story for these two called "Lost Soldiers". Thank you!


End file.
